Juliet Capulet
Juliet Capulet is the main protagonist in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. She is the daughter of Lord and Lady Capulet and the love interest/wife of Romeo Montague. Not knowing a lot about romance from the beginning, she soon changes when she falls in love and marries Romeo, in hopes that their marriage would end their families' feud, but it tragically goes wrong. Description At just 13 years old, Juliet is already destined for love and marriage. When the play begins, she is unaware of the fact that she is soon eligible to marry her cousin Tybalt. But upon meeting Romeo Montague, the son of her family's mortal enemy, she immediately forgets about the stereotypes of her family's traditions of marrying and instead falls deeply in love with him instead. But with her forbidden romance comes consequences to her family that nearly left her thinking of two things: stay loyal to the Capulet's or running off with Romeo and be forever disowned and disgraced. Her relationship with Romeo offers her a glimpse into adulthood. She is wanting to cast her parents and Nurse out of her life, just so she can be with the young man she loves. She may have been distraught to hear the news of Romeo killing Tybalt, but after she married him, she knew there is no going back and would willingly to stay close to him. And when he dies, she decides to die with him rather than live another loyal but strict life with the Capulets. Storyline Meeting Romeo Juliet is a young girl born the only child of Lord and Lady Capulet. At age 13, she is already destined to be married, but her parents decide that they will have to wait a few years until she is able to marry her cousin Paris. One night, the Capulet's are about to hold an annual masquerade party in their home. Juliet meets with her mother and the Nurse, her personal caregiver. She listens to them talk about her age and the Nurse reminisces Juliet's infancy and her late husband making a sexual joke of Juliet falling back and having sex with a man. Both mother and daughter quiet her. When asked by Lady Capulet about marriage, Juliet replies that she hasn't thought about it. She is told that she should consider about it now since Paris is wanting to seek her hand in marriage, and Juliet says she will have a look at him to decide if she really does love him, but wouldn't look at him too deeply. At the party later that night, Juliet catches sight of Romeo, a Montague who snuck into the party with his friends to have a look at a woman he's obsessed with. He approaches her and holds her hand. They say religious metaphors, with Juliet calling him a "pilgrim" and Romeo to her a "saint". The two of them flirt and kiss with each other, with Juliet saying that a second kiss would make a leap of their sins to each other, before the Nurse interrupts them and calls Juliet over to her mother. When the party begins to disperse, Juliet wanted to know who the man she had just kissed was. As the Nurse goes to find out, Juliet imagines when Romeo is married, her grave would be her wedding bed. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Love interests Category:Girls Category:Shakespearian characters Category:Main Characters Who Die At The End Category:Smart characters Category:Independent characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Shakespearian